


Stay In A Little Longer

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slice of Life, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot wherein Steve and Peggy enjoy a snow day. Spoilers for Endgame.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Stay In A Little Longer

_Sunday, Dec 17, 1950_

Peggy is awoken blearily by blinding light pouring into the bedroom. 

"Steve," Peggy murmurs, squinting. "Close the blinds..." 

When she finally opens her eyes, she notices Steve isn't there. She sweeps her hand across Steve's side of the bed, noticing that it's cold.

She stretches, slipping on her robe, and pads her way to the living room.

As expected, she finds Steve hunched over an easel, half asleep. 

"How long have you been up?" Peggy questions. 

Steve rubs his eyes. "Um...before the sun came up." 

Peggy glances at the clock. "It's eleven in the morning. I thought we both agreed to sleep in today." 

Steve gives Peggy a sheepish smile in response. "...Sorry, Peg. It looked so beautiful outside, and you always say we could use more art." 

Peggy looks over his shoulder, admiring his handiwork. "I like it, but I think you should take a break. Your wife wants you to come outside with her." 

Steve blinks. "Why? Are we shoveling snow?" 

"Something like that," Peggy replies, filling a tea kettle with water. "But first, tea." 

* * *

A half-hour later, Steve and Peggy are outside. 

Steve, being a super-soldier, is hardly bothered by the intense weather. Peggy seems equally unaffected, beginning to shovel with gusto. 

"We should go on vacation soon. Somewhere in the Appalachian mountains, maybe. Ooh, or maybe up north, to Canada. We could go to Niagra Falls." Peggy plans. 

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Steve shakes his head, realizing that he wasn't quite listening.

"You weren't listening?" Peggy asks, eyebrow raised. 

"You look so beautiful out here. It was hard to pay attention." Steve admits.

In response, he gets hit in the chest with a snowball. "Steven, don't tell me you think that line was going to work on me."

Steve snickers. "I'm serious; you look gorgeous!" 

Peggy scoffs playfully. "Steve, I am apple-cheeked and wearing just under a dozen layers; I look like a blushing penguin. Stop trying to seduce me, I'm already married to you."

"That shouldn't stop me from trying, Peg," Steve replies, beginning to shovel. "Jeez, this snow has to be at least a foot deep." 

Peggy hums. "We'd better hurry and get the rock salt on the sidewalk. The forecast on the radio last night said it'd snow again around one o'clock."

"Sounds like we'll get snowed in. It's only December and I'm already tired of snow," Steve muses. "I said it before, we should go somewhere tropical for Christmas." 

Steve turns around, and he realizes Peggy isn't there. "Peg?" he asks.

His fingers twitch, ready to summon Mjolnir at a moment's notice.

And then a snowball sails over his head, but when he turns in the direction of where the snowball came from, he sees no sign of Peggy.

He quickly arms himself with a snowball, but by the time he stands up, he gets hit in the jaw with a snowball. 

Steve sees a grinning Peggy behind a tree.

He tosses a snowball, and it barely misses her.

"This isn't fair! I'm exposed in the open!" Steve shouts, playfully.

Peggy rolls her eyes, peeking from behind the tree. "My mistake, _Captain America,_ I didn't know you took the rules of a snowball fight so seriously."

Steve pouts. "Come out in the open, we'll have a fair fight."

"Fine, have it your way." Peggy resigns, trudging away from the tree. 

The couple meets in the middle of the warzone (or rather, the middle of the backyard).

As soon as they're both out in the open, it's a total free-for-all.

Peggy gets some solid hits on Steve, but Steve is too fast for her.

And maybe Steve's throwing a little too fast, because the next thing he knows, he hits Peggy straight in the face, and it surprises her enough to knock her down.

And then she doesn't get up immediately.

"Jesus, Peg! I'm sorry!" Steve rushes to her side. He wasn't even tossing them that hard...was he?

And it's only too late when he realizes that she was faking.

She grabs him by the collar, unceremoniously dumping an armful of snow down Steve's shirt.

Steve yelps. "Peggy! I thought... Peg! I thought you were hurt!" 

Peggy snorts. "Serves you right."

"What'd I do?" Steve asks, attempting to get all the snow out of his shirt.

"You hit me in the face with a snowball."

"I didn't mean to. Plus, you started it," Steve points out. "I was just finishing it."

Peggy scoffs. "I did not. You were the one who demanded I come into the middle of the backyard, so I'm just evening the playing field."

Steve shakes his shirt out once again. "Let's...just build a snowman instead," he huffs.

Peggy tuts. "I'll make a snowman with you if you admit you lost."

Steve pecks Peggy on the cheek. "Fine, fine, you won, Peg." He stands up, offering Peggy his arm.

It's a pretty long process to build a snowman, but once they're done, the work was worth it, their snowman looks perfect, and so what if Steve's hat is a little cold and wet?

"He needs a name," Peggy says, eyeing the snowman critically.

"Frosty," Steve shrugs. "Easy peasy."

"...Eugh, no, that's so unoriginal. Hmm, what about...Johnathan?"

Steve grimaces. "That's a terrible name for a snowman. Johnathan the Snowman? Really, Peg?"

"It's better than Frosty," Peggy sniffs.

"Yeah, but you don't name a snowman a human name. You gotta give it a snowy name!"

"A _snowy_ name," Peggy echos. "Bloody hell, if we're fighting over a snowman's name, I can't wait to see us try to name a baby." 

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"No, what'd you say?"

"I said..." Peggy trails off. She fidgets with a loose string on her glove.

"Oh, to hell with it," Peggy pauses, struggling to find the right words. "Steve, we're going to have a baby," she says, grasping his hands.

Steve runs a gloved hand through his hair in disbelief. "I- really? You're sure?" 

She nods. "I found out a couple days ago, and I wasn't sure how to tell you... but, I certainly planned on it being more exciting than...this." she gestures loosely.

"Peggy, we're having a baby." He says, excitement seeping through his voice. "Oh my god, we're having a baby!" 

Peggy laughs wetly. "We are, Steve." 

Steve pulls Peggy into a kiss, which Peggy gladly accepts.

They part, and Steve asks, "I didn't hurt you, did I? I hope I didn't hit you too hard with those snowballs earlier." 

Peggy chuckles. "It was just a snowball, Steve. I'm fine. Cold, but fine."

Steve pulls off his gloves, cupping Peggy's face. "Then what do you...the _two_ of you...say to hot tea and something warm to eat?"

Peggy pauses, pretending to be deep in thought. "That sounds heavenly. Lead the way, Captain Rogers."

"With pleasure, Agent Carter." Steve smiles.

* * *

**I straight up wrote this on the fly in the span of 2 hours so I apologize for any mistakes with grammar/spelling/whatever. I also don't know when Steve officially went back to Peggy, so let's just say he came back somewhere between '47-49ish.**

**Leave a review if you enjoyed 🥰 (I'm thinking of making this a series - would anyone be interested in that? idk)**

**Feb 4th edit: I looked it over and I think it's a little more polished now:)**


End file.
